glee_the_new_york_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica Goodwin
Jessica Madlyn Goodwin is a major character on Glee: The New York Story ''during the fourth, fifth and sixth seasons. She was a student at James Madison High School. She was a senior at Berkeley College in California before dropping out. Prior to her introduction in Season Four, Jessica was bumped around in the foster care system. Her mother was neglectful, and every time Jessica thought she had a home with her again, her mother would choose drugs and her boyfriend over her. Her best friend and love interest is Samantha Perkins. She also has a mother-daughter type relationship with Marley Rose, and a father-daughter type relationship with Noah Puckerman. Despite liking Marley and Puck, Jessica is wary of their friends, especially Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. Biography Jessica was born in New York City to her neglectful mother Christina Goodwin. Jessica found herself in an out of the foster system since she was 14-years-old after her mother burned her arm on a kitchen stove just for bringing a friend home. Because of Jessica being bumped around in the foster system, she grows to be cold and calculated, eventually losing the notion that she deserves to be loved. She eventually finds a loving parental relationship with Marley and Puck, who took her in shortly after they got married. Personality In Jessica's initial appearance, she was sarcastic, cold and calculated, as she didn't want to be a part of the Winter Wonderland festivities at the precinct. However, after she was taken under Marley and Puck's wing and shown kindness, she softened her heart and realized there were kind people in the world. Jessica tends to have a 'one-strike-and-you're-out' rule with many people, specifically with Rachel after Rachel manipulated her into thinking Marley was trying to replace her with a baby. Since then, Jessica hadn't been as trusting of Rachel until she put herself in Rachel's shoes. While the two of them aren't close, they have come to an understanding. Jessica aims to be noticed by people, mainly because she was never given attention while in the foster care system. She also has issues making friends as she clashed with Samantha when they first met. Jessica also believed she had to like boys because it was something that normally happened, but the more time she spent with Samantha, the more she began pining for her. Unfortunately for Jessica she tends to guard her heart and refuses to let people know what she's truly feeling. She also will do whatever it takes to chase her dreams, even if it comes at the cost of hurting other people. Despite that, she cares deeply about her family and will defend them if someone crosses the line and disrespects them. Relationships '''Jessica-Samantha Relationship ''(Jessmantha)' The '''Jessica-Samantha' relationship (commonly known as Jessmantha) is the romantic relationship between Jessica Goodwin and Samantha Perkins. Jessica and Samantha started off on the wrong foot when Samantha's goody attitude made Jessica feel threatened. Jessica bullying Samantha even escalated after Samantha moved into Marley and Puck's house following the death of her nanny. Jessica found herself competing for the affections of the same boy, only for Travis to show interest in Samantha. Jessica even wanted to be the star of the High School Glee Club, so she told Samantha she couldn't audition. Samantha auditioned anyway and Jessica finally accepted that Samantha was very good. Since then, a friendship started to develop. But the friendship flourished into romance when Samantha helped Jessica find out who leaked Marley's naked pictures on the internet. Jessica helps Samantha overcome bullies during senior prom and the two of them have a dance as 'King and Queen'. It's then Samantha realizes she has feelings for Jessica, and in the Season Five finale, she kisses Jessica when they're alone in the dance studio. Jessica refuses to acknowledge her feelings for Samantha which forces Samantha to leave to South America brokenhearted. After Jessica quits school and works on getting a record deal in Season Six, Samantha returns to tell her it's a terrible idea. Jessica initially rebuffs Samantha's help, but Samantha reminds Jessica that she still has feelings she doesn't want to cope with. Jessica realizes Samantha is right, and in a moment of weakness, she kisses Samantha and the two proceed to have sex. Jessica eventually gives into her feelings for Samantha and the two start a relationship. Jessica-Brendan Relationship ''(Bressica)'' The Jessica-Brendan '''relationship (commonly known as '''Bressica) was the romantic relationship between Jessica Goodwin '''and '''Brendan Smythe. Jessica initially starts crushing on Brendan when Brendan visits Jessica's school and they meet in the lunchroom. Jessica isn't sure about her feelings for Brendan, but after doing some searching, she realizes she likes him enough to ask to prom. Jessica and Brendan go to prom together, and after Brendan realizes what Jessica did for Samantha, he falls for her and the two share a kiss. They're still together in early Season Six, until Brendan becomes fed up with Jessica living a rockstar life that is dangerous. When she doesn't listen that she's changed, Brendan has no choice but to break off his relationship with her. Trivia * Jessica was initially supposed to be a one-episode character. But her reception was strongly liked among the fandom, hence her becoming a regular character. * Jessica is the first bisexual original character to have sex on screen. Samantha is the other. * There are two streets in Westchester, New York named Goodwin and Perkins Avenue. The streets are back to back, which was the inspiration for Jessica and Samantha's last names. * Jessica's middle name wasn't revealed until the sixth season, when Puck 'middle names' her.